


Just A Little Tune Up

by the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cherik - Freeform, Drama, Erik is a mechanic, M/M, No Fluff, Sadness, but car trouble, during days of future past, savage Charles, takes place after cuba when charles has injections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow/pseuds/the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow
Summary: On the way home from driving to visit someone, Charles' car breaks down. Finding nothing else to do, in need of help, he calls a mechanic shop. However, what Charles discovers there is unexpected and chilling to the bone.





	Just A Little Tune Up

There it was again, the weird metallic thud that appears every two minutes every time he hits a hole in the road or when he pulls the breaks. Currently this recurring issue was Charles Francis Xavier’s problem and he had no idea of how to fix it. Pulling out a dated map, he searches for a repair shop nearby to solve this headache inducing issue. He eventually finds one, but he’s unsure if it still exists. Though many of Charles’ students rag on him all of the time for even having a map in this day in age. Nonetheless, this one dated back to the late 80s. Charles starts to find himself agreeing with the students for once.

“When I return home, I will acquire a new map.” Charles grumbled to himself as he grabs a pencil from the unused ashtray and begins to mark down the roads leading him to the mechanic’s shop.

Pulling back onto the small interstate, the clunking returns with even greater volume. He could visibly see the destination in the distance, but it was too much for the poor old car. With a loud bang and a thump Charles knew there was a bigger problem than just a measly spark plug loose. Pulling off the side of the road and parking the car, Charles sallied his way up to the mechanic’s shop. Opening the door in a hurry, Charles called out to the bulky man sitting at the front desk.

“Can you please help me sir? I believe my car stalled up the road near the Dennys. I need someone who can help me push the car up into the parking lot.” The man at the front desk nodded and stood up with an audible grunt. His name tag reflected the ceiling lights, which made Charles have to squint to see the name, but in deep engraved letters spelt out the name Victor Creed.

As the two left the building, Charles felt as if something about this Victor’s face reminded him of something. Nevertheless, it was not a time for recollection, but rather a matter of finding a way to push the car to the parking lot without blocking incoming traffic. After walking for a few minutes, the pair reached the stalled car. Charles hopped into the driver's seat and turned the keys till the car revved back to life. Victor settled behind the car and began to push, a loud scraping sound rumbled from underneath the car. Slowly ,but surely, the two had made it back in one piece. Ending the exhausting journey, Charles parked the car in front of the repair shop and thanked the man.

Grabbing the mandatory sheets, Charles began to fill out the paperwork with haste. He didn’t have all day to sit around in an automobile repair shop that he didn’t plan on going to. Nearing the 30 minute mark his name was finally called by someone with a deep German accent. Entering inside the actual part of the shop, by the doors behind the front desk, Charles finally had gotten an idea of how professional the locally run mechanic shop was. The smell of new tires and freshly pumped gas was all there was to breathe, it was choking at first, but after a minute or two of settling it wasn’t as bad as it seemed. Spotting a man’s legs poking out from underneath his car, Charles approached him slowly as not to startle him.

“Sorry for all the ‘CARnage’, thought she could use a little tune up,” Charles joked.

A low rumbly chuckle ensued afterwards, the mechanic began pulling himself out from underneath the car slowly. “Good one..,” he paused, “ old friend?” He questioned confusedly. The mechanic himself revealed to be someone Charles would never have expected, Erik Lehnsherr.

Charles let out a growl and stepped away immediately, “What are you doing here?” His glare and stance becoming rigid. The air around the two becomes like ice, neither wanting to make the first move.

“I was about to ask the same thing. Though, I see you’re standing well after the incident.” Erik rolls his eyes at Charles’ behavior and stands up rubbing his oily hands onto his pants.

“No thanks to you.” Charles seethes and steps closer to the man that ruined his life. “Where are my keys, sir?”

“Right here, but I have one thing to ask,” Erik dangles the keys in his hands, looking down slightly just to meet the other man’s blue eyes. “Don’t you miss me? And Raven?” Charles couldn’t hold back anymore, taking his keys in one hand and using his other, he socks Erik right in the face. Stepping away and flicking his wrist in a pained motion several times, he steps inside his car. Charles rolls the window down as he drives away, calling out to Erik. “See you another time, old friend. When you’re less of a disappointing self loather of a German.”


End file.
